doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:2ª temporada de Las Aventuras del Capitán Pantalones
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = DNA Grabaciones Internacionales |direccion_doblaje = Mariana de la Laguna |traductor_adaptador = Eduardo Garza |direc_musical = José Antonio Macías |adaptador_music = Karen Vallejo |logistica_supervision = Ricardo Tejedo |direc_ejecutivo = Alfonso Ramírez |fecha_grabacion = Diciembre 2017 |doblaje_español = Discovery Communications Inc. |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2018 |episodios = 26 (13 episodios divididos) |predecesor = Primera temporada |sucesor = Tercera temporada }}La segunda temporada de la serie animada Las Aventuras del Capitán Pantalones comenzó el 1 de enero de 2018 en Estados Unidos, por el canal de televisión estadounidense infantil: Nick Jr., con 13 episodios divididos en 26 segmentos de 11 minutos de duración, con un especial de crossover de una hora y finalizo el 20 de julio del mismo año. En Latinoamérica, la temporada comenzó el 5 de enero del mismo año por el canal de cable: Discovery Kids Latinoamérica y finalizó el 27 de julio. Producción El doblaje de esta temporada inició en diciembre de 2017, un mes antes de su estreno, tanto en Latinoamérica como en Estados Unidos. Al igual que la anterior, esta temporada se dobla en el estudio DNA Grabaciones Internacionales, con la dirección de Mariana de la Laguna, la traducción y adaptación de Eduardo Garza y la dirección musical de José Antonio Macías. Un dato a destacar del doblaje de la temporada, es que en esta se aumenta el plantel actoral, y hay una mejor dirección en los números musicales. También esta temporada marca el retorno del actor de doblaje Víctor Delgado, después de 12 años de retiro, tras conflictos con los directivos de la empresa. También desde esta temporada, empiezan a haber cambios de voz en personajes, los cuales son los siguientes: *Tras el fallecimiento de Carlos Íñigo en septiembre de 2017, Anti-Star pasa a ser doblado por Héctor Lee, quien ya lo dobló en la mini-serie del Dr. Polloenstein y en el especial de navidad, así como también lo hizo en el crossover con Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Además, por políticas del cliente, Daniel del Roble no pudo retomar el papel, pero sigue en la serie haciendo los insertos. *Por razones desconocidas, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto deja de hacer la presentación de cada episodio, aunque sigue en la temporada haciendo voces adicionales. En su lugar, el papel le es cedido al joven actor y cantante: Leonardo Escalante. *A partir de esta temporada, Luis Daniel Ramírez pasa a interpretar las canciones del Capitán Pantalones (lo cual ya se vio reflejado en los especiales), después de que Alberto Bernal cediera su lugar en la temporada anterior. Aun así, dicho actor sigue en la serie haciendo voces adicionales. *Debido a que ahora dobla a 0-Harry/Súper Científico, Miguel Ángel Ruiz deja de doblar al Capitán Anti-Pantalones (a quien dobló en la película de 2014), por lo que el personaje pasa a manos de Arturo Castañeda. *Debido a que tuvo algunas indiferencias con Mariana de la Laguna (dueña del estudio desde 2012), Maggie Vera estuvo cerca de dejar DNA Grabaciones Internacionales, y así mismo, a su personaje de la Sra. Pantalones. Sin embargo, luego de varias platicas, ambas actrices hicieron las paces, permitiendo así que Vera siguiera trabajando en el estudio, continuando así con su personaje de la Sra. Pantalones. Reparto Voces adicionales *Alfonso Ramírez *Carla Castañeda *Daniel del Roble *Pascual Meza *César Garduza *Rubén Moya *Claudia Motta *Héctor Lee *Dan Osorio *José Angel Torres *Jessica Ángeles *Miguel Ángel Leal *Leyla Rangel Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1- I hear you, but I do not see you' (Te escucho, pero no te veo) Sinopsis: Un misterioso ende empieza a azotar en Pants-topolís, el cual los habitantes no pueden describir ya que solo pueden escucharlo pero no verlo. Así que el Capitán Pantalones y sus amigos deciden investigar el caso, aunque la astucia y el heroismo no dejarán de estar ahí para hacerlos avanzar en el caso. Canciones *'¿Quien es ese misterioso ende?' **Luis Daniel Ramírez (Pedro/Capitán Pantalones), Claudia Motta (Mariana/Chica Flor), Eduardo Garza (Zakc/Misterioso K), Patricia Acevedo (Rosa/Repara-cosas), Miguel Ángel Ruiz (0-Harry/Súper Científico) y Alfonso Ramírez (coros) Trivia *Desde este episodio: **Leonardo Escalante hace la presentación de cada episodio. **Luis Daniel Ramírez pasa a ser interprete de las canciones del Capitán Pantalones, en vez de Alberto Bernal. *Alfonso Ramírez usa un tono mas grueso para interpretar los coros de "¿Quien es ese misterioso ende?". 'Episodio #2 - I will continue to hear you, but I will continue not to see you' (Te sigo escuchando, pero no te sigo viendo) Sinopsis: El asunto del ende misterioso que azota a Pants-topolís se vuelve cada vez mas difícil de solucionar, a tal punto de que el Capitán Pantalones y sus amigos creen que los habitantes se han vuelto locos, incluyendo el alcalde. Sin embargo, cuando este hace presencia en una noche oscura en la ciudad, las cosas se vuelven aun mas confusas. Canciones *'Un ende fantasmal' **Interpretada por: Salvador Delgado (Billy) Trivia *Es la segunda vez que Salvador Delgado dobla a un personaje de Kevin Michael Richardson, siendo el primero Volcani en Dinosura/New Dinosaurs. *Casi todos los gritos de la batalla entre el Capitán Pantalones y Billy se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #3-#4 - Wow! Wow! Wonderpants!' (Wow! Wow! Pantalones!) *''Artículo principal: Wow! Wow! Pantalones!'' 'Episodio #5 - Dresses, Wickedness and many ugly things' (Vestidos, maldad y cosas muy feas) Sinopsis: La Repara-cosas va a una tienda de vestidos de Pants-topolís, pues necesita uno para una gala de esta noche, así que el vendedor le dará uno color verde, pero ella no sabe lo que ese vestido tiene bajo su tela. Trivia *Un loop del Misterioso K fue doblado por Miguel Ángel Leal, en vez de Eduardo Garza. 'Episodio #6 - Baked Chicken' (Pollo al horno) Sinopsis: Cuando inauguran un restaurante de pollo frito en Pants-topolís donde su principal hazaña es cocinar carnes de pollo al horno, el Dr. Polloenstein quiere tomar cartas en el asunto, provocando caos en ese restaurante para "salvar a sus amigos". Pero el Capitán Pantalones y sus amigos deberán hacerle entender como funcionan estos restaurantes. Canciones *'No cocinen pollos/Si cocinen pollos' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Dr. Polloenstein) y Mario Filio (Chef Polli Pollo) Trivia *Mario Filio uso un tono de voz similar a Jamaico de La vaca y el pollito y Soy la Comadreja para doblar al Chef Polli Pollo, aunque agregando un acento francés, debido a la forma de hablar del personaje. 'Episodio #7 - Theft to the Diamond' (Robo al diamante) Sinopsis: El Dr. Polloenstein y su pandilla roban un diamante valioso del museo de Pants-topolís, pero para evitar que el Capitán Pantalones y sus amigos sospechen, le da el diamante al Capitán Anti-Pantalones y hacerlo pasar como el verdadero ladrón. Canciones *'Oculta esta verdad' **Interpretado por: Irwin Daayán (Dr. Polloenstein) y Arturo Castañeda (Capitán Anti-Pantalones) 'Episodio #8 - Super No-Scientific' (Súper No-Científico) Sinopsis: En un día normal sin crimen y villanos, el Capitán Pantalones y sus compañeros se hartan de las "formulas" que plantea el Súper Científico, por lo que le piden que, por lo menos este día, sea un Súper No-Científico. Trivia *El parásito del Súper Científico viene siendo una versión del original, pero este fue doblado por Eduardo Ramírez, quien anteriormente dobló al original en un episodio de la primera temporada. Se desconoce el porque de esto, pues Miguel Ángel Ruiz podía doblar tanto al original como al parásito. 'Episodio #9 - Race to the seashore' (Carrera hacia la orilla del mar) Sinopsis: El Dr. Polloenstein y su liga de villanos encuentran un tesoro bajo el mar, así que deciden ir por el, pero cuando el Capitán Pantalones y sus amigos se enteran de eso, deciden evitarlo a raíz de una carrera por toda la ciudad hasta la orilla del mar. Esto será muy complicado para la liga de villanos, pues ellos no saben conducir autos. 'Episodio #10 - Villains's Party' (Fiesta de villanos) Sinopsis: En un día normal sin crimen, la liga de villanos hacen una fiesta para olvidar todas sus pasadas derrotas, pero cuando el Súper Científico va a investigar, se entera de que hay algo mas allá de esa fiesta. Canciones *'Fiesta de villanos' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Doctor Polloenstein), Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Rey Cavernícola), José Antonio Macías (Anti-Cupido) y Héctor Lee (Anti-Star) *'En el futuro' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Doctor Polloenstein del futuro) 'Episodio #11 - Sweet heroic dreams' (Dulces héroicos sueños) Sinopsis: El Doctor Polloenstein empieza a preguntarse como es que el Capitán Pantalones y sus amigos tienen esa "gama de inspiración" a la hora de luchar contra el y su liga de villanos. Es entonces cuando construye una maquina con la que empieza a transportarse en los sueños de los héroes, sin darse cuenta de la misma inspiración que tienen ellos al dormir. Canciones *'Que gran inspiración' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Doctor Polloenstein), Luis Daniel Ramírez (Capitán Pantalones), Claudia Motta (Chica Flor), Eduardo Garza (Misterioso K), Patricia Acevedo (Repara-cosas) y Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Súper Científico) 'Episodio #12 - The Cloak of Shame' (El Clockeo de la Verguenza) Sinopsis: Cuando el último plan del Doctor Polloenstein falla, el Capitán Pantalones y sus amigos creen que ya no esta para ser un villano. Eso igual lo opina su liga de villanos como el resto de la gente de Pants-topolís. Es así como el Doctor decide probar que aun esta para ser un villano, aunque eso le resultará difícil. Trivia *Los gritos del Doctor Polloenstein cuando huye de la gente que se ríe de el se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #13 - Do not step on the radiation' (No pise la radiación) Sinopsis: Una vez más, un tropiezo de unos trabajadores en una fabrica de desechos radioactivos, provoca que se cree un nuevo monstruo radioactivo. Pero a diferencia de los dos anteriores, este solo podrá causar caos si alguien lo pisa y para colmo, justo hoy se esta realizando una expedición escolar por esta misma fábrica. Canciones *'No me vayan a pisar' **Interpretada por: Enrique Cervantes (Monstruo de radiación #3) 'Episodio #14-#15 - The Captain Wonderpants: Anti-Secret of Anti-Wonderpants' (El Capitán Pantalones: El Anti-Secreto de los Anti-Pantalones) *''Artículo principal: El Capitán Pantalones: El Anti-Secreto de los Anti-Pantalones'' 'Episodio #16 - The Secret W Wonderpants-Files' (Los Ex-pantalones secretos W) Sinopsis: Luego de descubrir la verdad de Anti-Pantalones, el Capitán quiere averiguar también sobre el resto de la liga de villanos (ignorando los eventos de la mini-serie), pero el Dr. Polloenstein evitará eso a toda costa. Canciones *'Es muy secreto' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Dr. Polloenstein) Trivia *Ya que el título y la trama del episodio son una referencia a la serie de televisión de ciencia ficción de Fox: Los expedientes secretos X, aparece una versión animada de Fox Mulder (llamada "Fox Frudel"), en la escena en la que el Capitán descubre la verdad del Dr. Polloenstein. Por ello, aprovechando el regreso de Alfonso Obregón (voz original del personaje) a DNA Grabaciones Internacionales tras 13 años de ausencia, se lo eligió a el para doblar a dicho personaje que era una parodia al que ya había doblado. 'Episodio #17 - Do not save the city again' (No salves la cita de nuevo) Sinopsis: Cuando una pareja tiene preparada una cita en el restaurante mas lujoso de Pants-topolís, le piden al Capitán Pantalones y sus amigos que no la salven del Dr. Polloenstein y su liga de villanos, como ya lo habían echo en mas de una ocasión. Trivia *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez y Karla Falcón doblan a la pareja enamorada protagonista del episodio, curiosamente, ambos son esposos en la vida real. 'Episodio #18 - Day off' (Día libre) Sinopsis: Aun confundido por la impactante revelación del Capitán Anti-Pantalones, el Capitán decide tomarse unas vacaciones fuera de Pants-topolís, pero el Dr. Polloenstein y Anti-Pantalones le quieren tender una trampa. Trivia *René García, voz original del Señor Oscuro, participa en este episodio como el piloto del avión que lleva al Capitán Pantalones fuera de su ciudad. 'Episodio #19 - Hero News' (Héroe en las Noticias) Sinopsis: Cuando el Capitán cree que Pants-topolís ya no lo necesita, al verlo como un "bicho raro" por la impactante revelación de Anti-Pantalones, decide retirarse como superhéroe y convertirse en un periodista del canal de noticias de la ciudad, aunque para eso, necesitará de mucha ayuda de John. Canciones *'Reportero héroico' **Interpretado por: Luis Daniel Ramírez (Capitán Pantalones) y Manuel Campuzano (John el reportero) Trivia *En la versión original, John usa varios juegos de palabras para referirse al trabajo que tendrá el Capitán Pantalones en el canal de noticias, pero en el doblaje, estas se omiten. 'Episodio #20 - The Anti-Master Plan' (El Plan Anti-Maestro) Sinopsis: El Capitán Anti-Pantalones prepara un nuevo plan a espaldas de la liga de villanos, aunque ellos igualmente quieren saber como será, pero sacarle la información no será tarea fácil. Canciones *'Mi nuevo plan maestro' **Interpretada por: Arturo Castañeda (Capitán Anti-Pantalones) 'Episodio #21 - Super Evil Prank' (La Súper Broma Malvada) Sinopsis: Cuando llega el día de las bromas a Pants-topolís, el Doctor Polloenstein planea jugarle una súper broma al Capitán Pantalones y sus amigos, aunque para eso tendrá que hacer que ellos no sospechen. Trivia *Por razones desconocidas, Héctor Lee no dobla a Anti-Star en este episodio, siendo sustituido por Mauricio Pérez. *Las risas del Dr. Polloenstein se dejan en inglés, exceptuando la última. 'Episodio #22 - Devilishly devilish music' (Música endemoniada y diabólica) Sinopsis: Harto de ser visto por sus demás compañeros como un fracaso, Anti-Star decide hacer su propio ataque a Pants-topolís, donde usará como base la música endemoniada y diabólica. Canciones *'Una gran estrella malvada soy' **Interpretada por: Héctor Lee (Anti-Star) y Daniel del Roble (Fantasma rockero) Trivia *El largo grito del Doctor Polloenstein cuando le cae café caliente en la pata izquierda se deja en inglés. 'Episodio #23 - Dad Fresh' (Padre fresco) Sinopsis: En un día normal sin crimen, el Sr. Pantalones empieza a actuar de una manera extraña, y su hijo se pregunta el porque, averiguando algo insólito. Trivia *Luis Daniel Ramírez usa un tono mas grave para doblar al Capitán Pantalones en algunos loops. *Un loop del Sr. Pantalones no es dicho por César Garduza, si no por Alejandro Mayén. 'Episodio #24 - Plan of 3000 A.C.' (Un plan de 300 años A.C.) Sinopsis: El Rey Cavernícola planea enviar al Capitán y a sus amigos a 300 años A.C. para que un dinosaurio se los devore. Sin embargo, el Doctor Polloenstein cree que es un plan absurdo, pero el Rey le demostrará lo contrario. Canciones *'Este plan no fallará' **Interpretada por: Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Rey Cavernícola) 'Episodio #25 - Do not underestimate an Anti-Wonderpants' (No subestimes a un Anti-Pantalones) Sinopsis: Cuando el Capitán esta decidido con acabar con Anti-Pantalones de una vez por todas, decide ir a su nueva guarida (que construyó en solitario para que la liga de villanos no lo moleste) para averiguar su nuevo plan que estuvo planificando desde el episodio 21. Sin embargo, terminará averiguando mas de lo que esperaba. Canciones *'Este plan perfecto será' **Interpretada por: Arturo Castañeda (Capitán Anti-Pantalones) Trivia *En la escena en la que el Capitán se asombra al descubrir el plan de Anti-Pantalones, su suspiro es doblado por Víctor Ugarte, en lugar de Luis Daniel Ramírez. *Héctor Lee dobla a Anti-Star con un tono de voz mas grave en este episodio. 'Episodio #26 - Underestimate a loser of Wonderpants' (Subestima a un perdedor con pantalones) Sinopsis: Cuando Anti-Pantalones pone en marcha su plan para acabar Pants-topolís, el Capitán y sus amigos deben detenerlo. Pero es ahí cuando Anti-Pantalones decide dejar en ridículo al Capitán, al revelarle a la gente de Pants-topolís una horrible verdad. Canciones *'El momento ha llegado' **Interpretada por: Arturo Castañeda (Capitán Anti-Pantalones) Trivia *Como es costumbre en la serie y sus especiales, los gritos de la batalla entre el Capitán Pantalones y Anti-Pantalones, como la de los amigos del Capitán contra la liga de villanos se dejan en inglés. *Hay una parte en la que el Capitán es lanzado contra un edificio por Anti-Pantalones, lo que hace que el Misterioso K le grite: "¡Pedro!". Lo curioso es que Eduardo Garza, quien da voz al Misterioso K, dice esta frase de forma similar a como Krilin dijo el nombre de Gokú antes de explotar en la saga de Freezer del anime Dragon Ball Z, lo cual es lógico, ya que Garza da voz a ambos personajes. *En este episodio, el Dueño de "Primera Plana Súper Héroica" tiene solo una línea, que es durante la batalla entre el Capitán y Anti-Pantalones. Dicha única línea, por motivos desconocidos, no fue dicha por Raúl Anaya, aunque el actor estuviese presente diciendo el título de la serie al inicio del episodio. Esta única línea fue doblada por Humberto Solórzano. Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Doblaje mexicano